


Super Anxiety!

by Nintendoge



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Gave me Life, He just wants to make sure they're aLL OK, I JUST READ HERE, M/M, Ok but this fic came from Strong!Virgil posts on tumblr, Virgil Can LIFT, Virgil loves his friends, and his bf, i don't think i need to tag anything?, please send help i don't know how this site wORKS, the lads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintendoge/pseuds/Nintendoge
Summary: It’s great that Virgil, being Thomas’ Anxiety and natural defense instincts, has insanely good reflexes, right?





	Super Anxiety!

“-- and that, is why everything is absolutely meaningless and we have no purpose in life.” 

Virgil concluded, nonchalantly scrolling through his phone while perched on the kitchen counter. The room fell quiet for a moment. Patton looked quizzically into the bowl of cake mixture he was currently whisking while Logan snapped his book shut and put it down on the dining table.

“Virgil that’s preposterous. You literally knew your purpose from the beginning- as did we all. You function as Thomas’ anxiety on top of other important facets, Patton here is the core of Thomas’ emotions and Morality--” The logical side retorted without missing a beat. 

“Kiddo, you didn’t really answer my question,” Patton cut in abruptly, covering it sweetly with a smile cast over his shoulder towards Logan. It was one of those smiles that Logan just melted at the sight of. The worst part of it was he knew how illogical it was to experience such emotions from a simple smile. An expression of happiness and joy. But Patton’s defied logic and that was ok. Logan pursed his lips shut and quickly got back to his book, hoping the flush of heat across his cheeks was in no way visible. 

Virgil paused for a moment, furrowed his brow, and proceeded to put his phone down beside him. The last few seconds went by in a blur and he honestly wasn’t sure what was right and what was wrong now. He glanced to both of them, picking up on the blushes they shared before huffing softly. All Virgil really wants is for them to be more open about their painfully obvious relationship status. It was like watching two peacocks outperform each other on trying to make the other blush or something, when there’s no point. They were not subtle AT ALL. 

“What was the question?” Back to the whole beginning of this conversation. This provoked a small laugh from Patton as he moved across the kitchen to pull out a cake tray.

“I was asking why you were up so late last night--” 

“Hello, Greetings, Salutations- I came as soon as I smelt Patton’s homemade brownies, oh my goodness! It smells delightful in here!” Roman burst into the kitchen, abruptly cutting off Patton as he made a beeline for the dining table where hot brownies were laid out on a wire rack. 

“Careful Roman! They’re still too hot kiddo, but I’ll give brownie points to whoever waits till they’re actually cooled!” Patton chimed happily, only to earn exactly one stifled snicker (from Virgil) and two groans. 

“That was… unnecessary.” Logan muttered

“I… wow, Padre.” Roman froze in his tracks at the ‘joke’ as he loitered near the table. Virgil smirked from the counter as it wasn’t often Roman was reduced to speechless. It was comical. The moment didn’t last long until Roman piped up again, 

“Well, seeing as you’re all here I might as well join in the conversation, no? And if there is no conversation, well, there’s me!” The prince cheered, throwing his hands into the air as he twists enough so, ideally, he could lean and sit down on the table. 

Ideally being the big word here. 

The action was swift, but Virgil began to see the faults in it very quickly, and as soon as he picked up on it, everything slowed. Roman’s radiating joy was near contagious, had Virgil not noticed the poor placement of the prince as he went to lean back. The anxious side’s mind began to race, thinking of how everything could go wrong. 

The shock of falling could cause Roman to flip out, potentially shaking the table which would disrupt the brownies AND Logan. And if that wasn’t bad enough, from Virgil’s angle it almost looked as if Roman would hit his head on the corner of one of the chairs that was pulled out subtly. That would hurt and cause even more longer lasting issues, and let’s not even get to the damages falling on a tiled floor would do to the creative side! 

With his mind allowing him to break down the situation with such grace and speed, Virgil did the only thing he thought he could do. 

From what Logan caught sight of, Virgil, with the grace of a startled cat, launched himself from the kitchen counter to catch the falling prince. And it actually worked. The stunned silence that fell over the room was because of the certain disaster that was averted with unplanned expertise.

Roman being Roman failed to notice the misjudgement of his placement, so he didn’t notice until only the side of his thigh scraped the edge of the table, and he felt himself tumble. Oh dear… this is how I die. Roman’s heart jumped to the conclusion that this was going to be terrible and all he could really do beyond acknowledging the fall was brace for the impact. Roman’s idea of ‘bracing’ being pulling his arms up to protect his face and head in some sort of floppy fashion. 

Despite being prepared for the crash, the shocks of pain from hitting a hard tiled floor and probably the shocked gasp of Patton-- none of it came. Roman reeled in the shock for a moment, his eyes screwed shut; as he thought maybe he was caught in one of those freeze frame moments where the narrator takes the time to make a witty comment about his misfortune. It took some time where Roman’s heart was pounding in anticipation, but all for nothing. Then the weirdness set in as the creative side noticed he wasn’t actually touching the floor either. 

Roman finally forced himself to open his eyes only to find himself gazing up at Virgil. What a pleasant surprise. Roman had to admit to himself that Virgil looked particularly more attractive from this angle. Roman had a good view of the others dark and charming eyes, where anyone else would still have the curtain of bangs to look through. This gave the impression that this gaze was just for Roman and it felt special. It felt right if Roman could just ignore what had happened. 

Virgil stood, holding Roman in his arms and offering a small smile to him as he slowly unbent his knees, standing up to his full height. Roman looked mildly startled and it warmed Virgil’s heart. It was like looking at a puppy when you catch it off guard or show it sudden affection. The undeniable expression of “What is this, I LOVE it!”.

Catching Roman off guard was rare, but Virgil held a fondness for this occurrence nonetheless. His boyfriend was constantly concerned with his image and the impression he made on the other sides, so it was nice to catch him like this, with such innocence and purity. Both literally and figuratively at this point. 

The air was… peculiar, but Virgil found that looking down at a clearly shocked Roman made everything else seem unimportant. For these moments of silence, Virgil felt like he was holding the entire world in his arms, and dare he admit it, it was nice!

“WHAT?!” Roman’s shriek pierced the silence as his arms dropped and he looked up to Virgil with a dumbfounded expression. Virgil’s smile faded and he looked confused, if not a little bit hurt (That scream really hurt his ears on top of everything else). This new expression on Virgil’s face caused Roman to feel a pang of guilt as all he wanted was that little grin Virgil had back. It was the grin to save a thousand princes! The grin that cured him of any pain! Such a beautiful occurrence that it was so sad to see it gone so soon.

“Now Roman, that wasn’t quite the ideal reaction was it?” Patton broke the tension with a chirp. 

“I. No, What is going on here! What is happening!” Roman shifted his weight a bit, causing Virgil to adjust his arms with a quiet grumble. 

“I believe, in all your extravagant acts, you fell off the table and Virgil caught you in a very impressive act of quick thinking.” Logan stated, offering a reassuring nod to support his claims. 

“It was VERY Impressive. If that was scripted it's almost as if it all went to-” Patton bent over and pulled out a cupcake tray “Pan.” 

Logan sighed loudly, “Patton, that made no sense, that is a baking tray.” 

“Well then I guess my joke was a little half-baked then, huh!” Patton shot back just as quickly, doing a little celebratory dance at the 100% done expression on Logan’s face. Virgil turned his face away but Roman could see the smirk growing on his face. 

“OK then, I’m sorry, am I the only one baffled by the fact that VIRGIL is holding ME.” Roman interrupted loudly, looking around for reassurance. This entire fiasco was still processing to Roman that Virgil, of all the sides, was physically holding Roman. To him it was utterly confusing. Yes, they were all the same in height and weight, but Roman instinctively had more physical ability due to his princely ways. It made sense that HE could hold the others with no issue but Virgil?! It made no sense. 

“I’ll put you down then,” the darker side grumbled as he kicked out a free chair at the table.

“NO, no, no, no ,no. No you won't. I quite like this.” Roman protested quickly, gripping onto Virgil’s shirt and cuddling into it. “But who on earth is allowing this?! You can’t hold ME I’m the prince. I’m the one who should be holding all of you.” 

“Well, it makes sense that Virgil yields some physical strength. He is Thomas’ fight or flight reflex. Where the term isn’t meant to be taken literally, he is here to protect Thomas and therefore, if need be, protect us in some shape, way or form. Whether that be from warning us of mild threats, assuring that we’re settled or, in the worst case scenarios, protecting us from physical harm. That is all Virgil was acting upon there Roman.” Logan explained in a matter of factly tone. 

“Yeah, the kiddo often carries us to sleep if we fall asleep on the sofa y’know!” Patton added on as he was pouring cake mixture into the cupcake tray. This addition caused Virgil to tense up slightly as a flush of red spread across his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“I didn’t know you knew that was me…” He murmured bashfully, still with Roman in his arms. Virgil had no issue with this. It never really occurred to Virgil before that proving this particular feat off to Roman was necessary. It was such a random thing that despite having been dating Roman for quite some time now, it just hadn’t come up before. Now Virgil was thinking about it, should he have said something? Was it a vital bit of information or knowledge? Was Roman like, angry upset that Virgil could also carry the sides? Or was he more upset upset, where his thing no longer felt special? 

Virgil began subtly shuffling on his feet the more these thoughts went on. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he was now understanding Roman’s supposed discomfort, but it all did seem to slot into place. 

Roman let out a sound of mild offence, “I mean, he’s admitted to it now but how did you know it wasn’t me?!”

“Roman, as brillo as you are, you’re usually the first one asleep. Or you don’t really leave your room. Virgil tends to roam around at night to check on all of us.” Patton gushes, “I love my dark, strange son.” 

Well, this wasn’t necessarily news to Roman. He was rather fond of the times he whiled awake at night and Virgil came in to check. 

“So… you’re telling ME, Your BOYFRIEND, that I’m the last to discover your inner strength?” Roman asked, getting comfortable in the embrace. It was cozy! 

“Uh…. I guess. Sorry, let me put you down.” Virgil stood there, trying to enjoy the moment as Roman seemingly relaxed but opted to try and gently put the other down on the chair.

“But I could get used to this.” Roman pouted, realising the decline and clinging tighter, a bit like a koala bear. Virgil couldn’t deny he wasn’t enjoying this, but Roman’s constant questioning had lead to achy arms now. He rolled his eyes as he started walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

“Roman i’ll drop you if you don’t let me put you down.” The anxious trait threatened lightly. 

“Ha! As if!” Roman scoffed, “You couldn’t even if you wanted to, Angel. You love me too much.” 

“Don’t try me, Ro’.” Virgil chuckled, making a beeline for the sofa. Virgil was unnecessarily determined. 

“Riiight, of course you’d do-- AAA” Roman, halfway through what could have been an incredibly creative and witty comeback had he not suddenly lost the support he was so used to at this point. Short lived as it might have been, Roman was cozy! He didn’t want to give that up! Let a Prince reel in being carried for once! 

There was one fault in Virgil’s plan to drop the prince gently onto the sofa, and that was the assumption Roman would let go of the darker side. He did not. 

Virgil, much to his surprise, was pulled down with Roman and landed with a soft “oof” as he tried to not just land on Roman. But this was made a pointless effort as he was pulled down into a hug by Roman.

“Well Jeez, you just made my statement redundant now-”

They were the last words uttered by the anxious side as Roman pulled him closer for a soft yet passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I’m finally posting a fic. I finally figured out how to eND something. It was really inspired by this Strong!Virgil headcannon so! yeah. I hope this is ok? I haven’t properly written anything fanfiction wise in forever this may as well be my first time posting in my life lol. 
> 
> But!! Let me know what you think maybe? idk it's up to you lol.


End file.
